The present invention relates to a gear shifter on a handlebar for pulling or releasing a derailleur cable of a bicycle derailleur mechanism of bicycle.
A conventional gear shifting device generally is connected on the handle assembly and located between two handlebars. A derailleur cable extends from the gear shifting device and is connected to a derailleur mechanism so that when the derailleur cable is pulled, the position of the chain and the gears is changed. However, the user has to remove his/her hand from the handlebar to the shifting device, and the removal of the hand could result in unstable for controlling the bicycle. Besides, the user usually watches the operation of the gear shifting device during pulling the derailleur cable so as to make sure what gear is actually engaged with the chain. This removes the eyes of the user from the road and is dangerous for road safety.
The present invention intends to provide a gear shifter on handlebar and the derailleur cable is pulled or released simply by rotating the handlebar.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a handlebar gear shifter and comprises a tubular handlebar having a support plate extending from an end of the handlebar. A sleeve is rotatably mounted to the handlebar and a recess is defined in an end of the sleeve. A mediate member has an end pivotally connected on the support plate. A first cable has one end thereof engaged with the recess and the other end of the first cable is engaged with the mediate member. A second cable has an end thereof connected to the mediate member and the other end of the second cable is connected to a derailleur mechanism. A C-shaped member having notches is connected to the handlebar. A spring member is engaged with the sleeve and an index member is biased by the spring member. The index member is removably engaged with one of the notches.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a gear shifter on the handlebar and which pulls the derailleur cable by rotating the shifter.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.